Felicia Hardy (Earth-92131)
| Last = Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 5 11 | HistoryText = Felicia was the well bred, well-to-do daughter of business woman Anastasia Hardy, and had only vague memories of her father, a career jewel thief known as the "Cat", who had been imprisoned for years because he had memorized the World War II super soldier formula. As her civilian identity, Felicia was shy and petite (unlike her alter ego) but nonetheless very attractive blond with a crisp brogue and a sharp mind. She briefly dated Michael Morbius, who later became Morbius, the Living Vampire and then dated Jason Macendale Jr., who was discovered to be the Hobgoblin, both revelations left her devastated. During her relationship with the former, she hated Spider-Man (because she believed that he kidnapped Morbius from the hospital) until she realized that Michael was the Living Vampire. She also became attracted to Spider-Man, unaware that he was Peter Parker, after the superhero rescued her mother from the Green Goblin. She then invited him to her apartment at nighttime and kissed him on the lips after raising his mask half-way up his face (which would later become her signature way of kissing him as the Black Cat). However, Spider-Man told her that having a girlfriend would be to dangerous and Felicia understood, though she still retained her feelings for him.Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 3 eps. #4-#5 Felicia's father remained in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody until the Kingpin had the Chameleon infiltrate the Helicarrier he was in and switch places with him. After being captured by Doctor Octopus, Felicia was threatened to convince her father to hand over the formula to the Super-Soldier Serum. Felicia was also used to ensure the formula he gave was correct; Herbert Landon improved upon the formula; with an upgraded type of the same super-soldier project, Felicia was gifted with great physical powers. Eventually, Spider-Man helped Black Cat free her father from the Kingpin,Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 4 eps. #2-#3 and the two formed a partnership, which soon blossoming into a relationship after Spider-Man realized that he had feelings for the Black Cat, who had been already been attracted to him for a long time. However, their relationship was short-lived after she chose to travel the world with her old love, Morbius. Spider-Man, Black Cat, Whistler, and Blade battled the Vampire Queen.Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 4 eps. #4-#7 The Black Cat fought alongside Spider-Man again after the new Green Goblin, the Scorpion and robots created by Alistair Smythe crashed Peter's wedding to Mary Jane Watson. She also helped Spider-Man fight Hydro-Man who had kidnapped Mary Jane. The Black Cat then returned to help Morbius. When the Beyonder used Spider-Man and various other superheroes and villains to see whether good or evil was more powerful, Spider-Man recruited the Black Cat because they worked well together. Black Cat was returned to Earth after the battle like the other heroes and villains (except Spider-Man), with no memory of where she had been.Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 5 eps. #10-#11 | Powers = Felicia's body has been chemically augmented by a modified version of the super-soldier serum. As the Black Cat powers are similar to those of Captain America. *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology:' Felicia can manifest her Black Cat physique, doing so activates her physical abilities. Consciously she can alter her physical appearance i.e. hair color to white and drastically increasing her height and muscle mass (thus transforming her into the more recognizable "comic" form: the Black Cat). According to Landon and herself, the process used in her creation allow her to do anything that Captain America can do; if not better. **'Superhuman Strength:' She possesses great physical strength enough to rip a metal door, and her super physical strength is so strong that she can lift any full grown man, even a super-powered one, and throw him like a ragdoll and wrestle with Spider-Man and Kraven the Hunter. **'Superhuman Speed:' She can run, move and react far faster than any normal human being. **'Superhuman Agility:' Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **''' Superhuman Durability:' Her body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. This is exemplified by the fact that she is able to flip, jump and withstand falls from much greater heights without physical discomfort or pain in her joints or knees. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' With an accelerated healing factor and an enhanced immune system, She is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles in a hour or two, while bullet, knife and puncture wounds heal in a matter of minutes. She has become immune to all known to deadly toxins and illnesses, is immune to all known diseases, infections and disorders. She's impervious to all known gas attacks, poisons and nerve-toxins. | Abilities = Her equipment gave her the ability to emit some sort of knockout gas from her wrist and an extendable cable and grappling hooks, that allowed her to swing in the air like Spider-Man. She appears to have claws but they may only be part of her costume, allowing her to tear/cut through steel and concrete. The Black Cat is also an expert thief, as demonstrated when the Kingpin had her take part in his petty crimes. | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Extendable cable and grappling hooks | Transportation = | Weapons = Knockout gas, claws | Notes = * The character was voiced by Jennifer Hale in ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Felicia was used in the series as a love interest for Peter Parker/Spider-Man alongside Mary Jane Watson, instead of using Gwen Stacy because the producers deemed it difficult to adapt the character of Gwen due to the fact that she died in the comics and would have created censorship issues within the series. Thus, Felicia and in turn the Black Cat differs greatly in the series in comparison to her role in the comics, including the Black Cat's origin and powers. | Trivia = }} Category:Hardy Family Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration